Sayonara, Kaito
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: "Nii-san...come back..." This contains MAJOR spoilers. Do not read if you don't want a broken heart. Unless you've already watched the episode. Then cry your hearts out.


**Zexal Oneshot:**

**Sayonara, Kaito**

**Tragedy/Angst**

**Haruto/Misael**

"**Nii-san...come back..." This contains MAJOR spoilers. Do not read if you don't want a broken heart. Unless you've already watched the episode. Then cry your hearts out.**

**(Would I be crying for Kaito and Durbe if I owned Zexal?)**

* * *

**D.T.B: Same with Durbe. In mourning. KAITO! NO! NO! DIRECTORS OF ZEXAL! FIND SHARK'S REVIVAL AND USE THAT FOR ZEXAL! YOU'RE KILLING US OVER HERE! ToT Don't let it be true! Please don't let it be true! Give our friends back!**

**Sirius: Starting chapter.**

* * *

Sayonara, Kaito

* * *

The Barian Emperor Onslaught had ended in Yuma's victory. The Barian Emperors had become normal people, and the humans that were sacrificed had been returned to their homes. The garnet sky had been cleared away, and people were allowed to enjoy their life again.

But their victory had not come without cost.

A Dragon Tamer had fallen in battle.

A Dragon Tamer that could not be replaced.

* * *

Durbe had seen the signs. He knew what to look for, having experienced the same thing.

The extra snappy attitude at just about everybody around him.

The lack of sleep.

The tears that threatened him when he was alone.

Tachyon attempting to comfort him in that dark time.

Misael had refused to tell those around him what he was feeling. He felt it wrong for a Barian Emperor – and a Dragon Tamer, no less – to suffer from emotions as trivial and inconsequential as those. He didn't tell them, but it was obvious.

He was in mourning.

Mourning for his friend.

Mourning for Kaito.

Finally, Durbe couldn't just stand there and watch him suffer anymore. So after a long week of gentle prodding, he had succeeded in the impossible.

He had finally managed to crack Misael's armor.

Then he convinced him to go and spend some time outside. Speak with people. Let his feelings go for a change.

Durbe almost couldn't believe it when it worked.

* * *

While he refused to speak about his feelings, Misael had agreed to go for the walk that Durbe had suggested he'd take.

The sun was setting around the time he'd chosen to walk. The sky was painted a garnet red again. The memories of what the Barian Emperors had done to save their dying world flashed through his head.

He remembered the girl with red hair.

The boy with blue hair.

The Arclight brothers, who fought him to buy their friends a little more time.

Kaito...

Misael fell against a wall, one hand covering his face as a wave of emotion passed through his being.

Why was that happening to him? Why was he so...upset? It wasn't like he'd lost Jinlong again. Nor did he lose Tachyon. The Numeron Dragon was gone, but he'd served his purpose in the end.

Kaito had saved his world in the way Jinlong had requested he'd do.

So why was Misael being so emotional? He had no reason to be. So why was he?

After a brief respite, he brushed his blond hair away from his face and started back on his walk.

That was when he noticed him.

Kaito's little brother – Haruto, he believed his name was – was walking somewhere, the damaged robot following close behind. Orbital was rolling forward with a kind of limp and one of his eyes was permanently damaged. His left arm was constantly jerking upward, and he would occasionally stutter his former master's name.

Haruto wasn't doing much better.

His eyes were cold and dark, not unlike how he looked prior to Kaito healing him, and his outfit was slowly starting to resemble his brother's preferred style. His blue and white striped shirt had been replaced with a grey long-sleeve and he was wearing a glove on his right hand. In his arms was a bouquet of blue flowers.

For his brother, no doubt.

Misael was starting to feel emotional again for some reason, so he blinked and wiped away the tears threatening his face again. Then he followed Haruto.

Wherever he was going.

* * *

He eventually got his answer. Haruto had gone to their old home, where all of his happy memories with his brother were made. Under the tree near the house was a statue of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

A gravestone.

No. A memorial.

A memorial fit for a Dragon Tamer.

"_Kaito Tenjo. Great duelist, better brother."_

Misael's eyes widened when he saw that. Underneath those heart-wrenching words were several different signatures.

"_You were a great duelist, Kaito."_ That was written in Gauche's handwriting.

"_You didn't give me my rematch, Kaito!_" Clearly Yuma.

"_You shouldn't have done something that stupid, Tenjo!_" Ryoga. The chips in the stone told Misael that his hand was trembling, though he couldn't tell if it was from anger or sadness. Either one made sense to him.

"_Kaito..."_ Droite, judging from the butterfly placed under the 'K.'

"_You'd better find a way to come back to us, you idiot! Do you hear!?_" Rio.

"_Nii-san...come back..._" Haruto...

Misael clamped his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from gasping for air. At that, Haruto stopped. Then he and the robot turned their heads. "Who's there?" Haruto asked, his voice adopting the monotonous tone he used to use.

Misael was discovered. Of that, there was no doubt. With a heavy sigh, he pulled himself out of hiding from behind a tree and revealed himself to Haruto. Unlike what he was expecting, however, Haruto merely gave him a smile. "Oh, it's you, Misael-san," he said.

Misael gave him a small smile in return. "Hello," he responded. "You're Haruto, correct?"

"Uh huh," Haruto said with a nod.

"Wh-What are you doing here!?" Orbital demanded to know, raising his damaged neck up in an attempt to scare the Dragon Tamer away.

Not that it worked.

"Orbital," Haruto said softly, "stop it, okay? Please?"

Misael looked past the boy and over to the memorial. "Is that for Kaito?"

"Uh huh," went Haruto.

With a solemn expression, he walked over to the memorial and stood beside Haruto. Then he simply stared at it.

"I'm sorry," Misael said.

"Huh?" went Haruto, his innocent expression reappearing on his face.

Misael lowered his head. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"For what?"

"For dueling your brother," Misael said. "I know that it was the only way to get the Number, but still...had I not gone up there, Kaito wouldn't have-"

"Nii-san would have gone up anyway," Haruto said. "If you were in his position and you went up to the moon to settle things, he would have gone up to challenge you anyway." He looked back to the stone. "That's just...the way he was."

"I see," Misael said. "But still...I'm sorry." His eyes narrowed. "If anything, for not bringing him back down."

Haruto let out a small chuckle and wiped away his rising tears. "Kaito...Kaito always said that he wanted to be buried in the stars," he said. "I'm sure that's just what he wanted." Then he let out another saddened chuckle and lowered his head, his tears watering the grass under their feet.

Misael remained silent for a moment, allowing the boy his time for tears. Then he bent down, just as Kaito used to do, and placed his hands on Haruto's shoulders. Haruto's face shot upward and he looked Misael in the eye. The Dragon Tamer looked ready to cry himself.

Haruto's tears didn't stop after that. He leapt into Misael's arms, something the Dragon Tamer offered no defense against. "Nii-san," Haruto choked. "I want...I want my Nii-san back."

"I understand, Haruto," Misael said. "It's alright."

While Haruto couldn't see it, Misael's own tears were flowing freely as well.

The time for mourning had finally been granted to them.

* * *

It was approaching nighttime when the two of them chose to leave the memorial, their tears bled dry. Haruto had cried himself to sleep, and Misael was approaching that point himself. However, he couldn't allow himself to sleep. He had to get Haruto home first. He could worry about sleep later.

He picked the boy up and placed him on his back. Then he took another look at the memorial before him. His eyes narrowed as he looked into the Photon Dragon's piercing eyes. "Kaito," he said, "is this what you wanted?"

"Kaito-sama," Orbital warbled.

Misael's attention was suddenly pulled away from the statue by the sound of someone racing through the bushes near them. He jerked his head around, his eyes adopting an alert expression. "Who's there?!" he shouted. "Show yourself!"

Silence.

"Who was that?" Misael asked through gritted teeth.

"K-Kaito-sama!" Orbital spoke again.

"You need serious repairs, robot," Misael said. "Why must you keep saying that?"

"N-No, look!" Orbital screamed under his 'breath,' pointing towards the trees near the villa.

Misael did.

Then he froze.

There was somebody standing there. Somebody with aura Misael knew all too well.

"B-Barian?!" Misael gasped.

Indeed. A Barian. A Barian with dark grey skin and piercing eyes.

Misael gritted his teeth and prepared himself for whatever the enemy before him might have in store. "What do you want?" he asked. "Who the heck are you?"

Then the moonlight better revealed the Barian standing before him. He appeared to be wearing a grey trench coat and a purple belt. His Barian Emblem, which was shaped like a thin pentagon, was embedded in the center of his chest. One hand rested on his hip, while the other hung limply by his side. A single marking graced his features. A blue one vaguely shaped like a D-Gazer.

Finally, his hair.

Blond with a teal fringe.

Misael's eyes widened when he made the heart-shaking connection. But before he could say a word, the Barian's eyes narrowed, as if he was trying to tell him something, followed by a terse nod. Then the overlay network appeared behind him and he became small particles of blue light that retreated inside.

"W-Was that...?" Orbital began, looking up to the Dragon Tamer beside him.

Misael was deathly pale and his eyes were wide with terror. Then he quickly adopted a light grin, his eyes snapping like they would in a hunt.

This was going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

**D.T.B: [In a corner.] Don't let this happen in the anime. Don't let this happen in the anime. Don't let this happen in the anime. Don't let this happen in the anime. **

**Lyra: Oh, Kaito-san. Why? [Cries her eyes out.]**

**Blue Mokona: [Comforts Lyra.]**

**Sirius: Barian-san's gonna be this way for a while, so I have to explain the rest. She wanted to say that she knows that the Barians were only able to revive because they had a lot of hatred in their hearts (Courtesy of Don Thousand.) but she doesn't especially care. As long as she gets her Kaito back. [turns to D.T.B] HER Kaito!? **

**D.T.B: SHUT IT! I'm in mourning right now! ToT**

**Lyra: ZEXAL WRITER-SAN! GIVE OUR FRIENDS BACK TO US!**


End file.
